A Reflection On Life
by oOfunkyrainbowOo
Summary: The path that lead to her becoming a missing-nin was a strange one, filled with pain and death. But he didn't blame her, for he was exactly the same way. OC centric.


(A/N: Yes yes, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I need to update everything else, I know I know, but I'm kind of busy with 'important' exams right now, so please, I'm supposed to be channellin all of my 'literary thoughts' into Shakespeare.)

Disclamier: You can stare at me all you like, I'm not going to admit that I own Naruto

* * *

A Reflection On Life

_"Looking back you realize that a very special person passed briefly through your life- and it was you. It is not too late to find that person again." -Robert Brault_

* * *

It had been a mere coincidence when they had met again for the first time since the legendary 'team 7 reunion'. Unknown to most, she had been there too, hiding in the shadows. Of course, the prick had known she was there.

* * *

When they met for the second time, it was not in mere passing, with a slight inclination of the heads to each other, it was in the heat of too many bodies crammed into too little of a space. She had been belting out words on the small platform, a sad excuse for a stage, and he had been quietly drinking in a tucked away booth with the teammates he had who _weren't _dancing suggestively with complete strangers.

He understood why she was practically screaming the words, he knew about what had happened to her.

* * *

Parents and siblings murdered by a criminal organisation at 13. Legal guardian murdered by grudge-bearing nobles at 14. Best male friend and 'little brother' murdered by aforementioned criminal organisation at 17. Best female friend committed suicide, days after said best male friend's death. Betrayed her village at 19, bringing a tidal wave over the Village Hidden in Leaves on the day of the 5th Hokage of Konoha's funeral.

Her life was full of death, as was his, and so they tolerated each other. When years before, she would have teased him about things such as 'being a man-whore' she now sat in the same booth as him, making snide comments when his shark-toothed teammate would make perverted ones. Having had enough, she stood up, heading back over to the 'stage', she stepped up onto the wooden planks then closed her eyes, seeming to gather her thoughts.

She pulled the long, grey, trailing scarf away from her mouth so that the loop it made around her neck was substantially shorter. Flicking the microphone, presumably to check it was working, she began to sing, almost awkwardly at first, until it appeared she had remembered the tune.

"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile  


Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good"

She loved that song, loved to scream it out, as if she was attacking everyone in the room. And that was just it, her voice was like a razorblade. Sharp and cutting, when once it had been soft and melancholy.

* * *

When she came back to the booth, she flopped down, the boots which were far too big was her thumped and she rested her head on the cool surface of the table. When she saw the shark-toothed man pull out a bottle of water, it was gone before he could blink, and she was pouring it down her throat, some splashing onto her face and into her long blue hair. The dark haired man just sighed slightly as he watched the argument unfold.

* * *

They parted ways later that night, the girl –now woman- didn't know where she was going, telling him that there wasn't much to do around these parts, and that she had been thinking of doing something crazy. When he raised his eyebrows at her, his way of asking her _what_ crazy thing she had been thinking about doing, the normally passive boy –now man- almost choked to death.

* * *

"I've been thinking of having an affair with your brother." That was when the choking ensued. "Only one slight floor to the plan that I can think of..."

"He's a frikin' murderer?" The man asked sarcastically.

"Nope, he's not married, so technically there would be no 'affair', just a 'relationship', and frankly, who gives a damn about 'relationships'?" Maybe that girl –most definitely _girl_- wasn't completely dead yet. He almost wished out of pity that she was though, seeing as girls like that didn't cope well, if at all.

* * *

As she walked away from him, the moonlight illuminated her form and she began to sing, softly this time.

"Oh yeah you look at me  
When my baby  
Is taking my hand  
And we're walking and talking  
And my parents  
They don't wanna see me  
My friends say I'm uncool  


But I let love rule..." Her eyes were closed, and she was in another world, where she was happy and content.

"Oh yeah  
It's just because I'm crazy in love  
crazy in love  
Oh yeah  
It's just because I'm crazy in love  
crazy in love..." She was yearning, wanting that 'love' she sang so fondly about.

"Oh no  
Don't you touch my boyfriend  
He's not your boyfriend  
He's mine  
Oh no  
Don't you touch my boyfriend  
He's not your boyfriend  
He's mine..." She wanted someone as her own, she wanted stability, she was pining after those things every woman pined after. And that disappointed him, for he thought she was different, but she wasn't, just another face in the crowd.

And that was when it happened.

* * *

An ANBU materialised behind her, wrapping their arms around her to effectively immobilise her.

And then they disappeared. The bluenette had just been captured by Konoha ANBU, as she strolled down a near deserted street, singing.

Kaichou De-Ji, famed 'water angel' (the name came from a deadly but beautiful technique she had created herself) and missing-nin of Konoha had just been, effectively, kidnapped.

A hand hit itself against a forehead as Uchiha Sasuke contemplated how it was that a woman –most definitely _woman_- who could bring a tsunami crashing against the poor land of Waves when she was refused a glass of water, could have been kidnapped by one. Measly. ANBU.

'..._idiot girl..._'

* * *

(A/N: Soo...yesh, that is just a random idea that came to be, bred off of paramore, alphabeat, and a sketch which is waiting to be coloured. Incase you couldn't guess, it tells the story of De-Ji's life when she meets Sasuke as a missing-nin. Not saying she actually becomes a missing-nin or anything...or that any of those events/charactor deaths happen...just thought it would be intersesting to write...I'd appreciate critique, and i have an English exam tommorrow, wish me luck! Oh yeah, I'm going to leave this as uncompleted because I might do some more chapters later on, even though I have no plot. Maybe looking back on her life when she's older or something.)


End file.
